Quick Buck It Up!
by ZatEguX
Summary: Cece and Rocky must come up with a way to earn money for the Chicago Fine Arts Academy.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

_**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I appreciated if there's at least one review. I don't know how many chapters to add.**_

**Cece:** Rocky how are we going to get the money for the Chicago Fine Arts Academy.

**Rocky:** We have to…to…I don't know.

Cece and Rocky walk back and forth, thinking of how to get the money for CFAA. After 10 minutes Cece goes take a nap in her room. Rocky then sits down and grabs her laptop. She types in "quick ways to earn money." After 3 minutes she finds the answer. Rocky stands up and goes into Cece's room. Rocky grabs a pillow and throws it at Cece.

**Rocky:** Are you serious, that didn't wake you up.

Rocky gives a hard slap on Cece's butt.

**Cece:** Ow!

**Rocky:** I found the answer.

Cece slowly stands up.

**Cece:** So how are we going to get the money?

**Rocky:** You may not like the idea.

**Cece:** Come on just tell me.

Rocky hesitates for a minute.

**Cece:** Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**Rocky:** Fine!

Rocky sits down.

**Rocky:** We're need to …um...find a place where...adults hang out looking for….

**Cece:** Looking for what Rocky.

**Rocky:** For a good night.

**Cece:** Looking for a good night. What the heck is that suppose to mean.

Cece thinks for a while.

**Cece:** Oh my God! You don't mean?

**Rocky:** Yeah! Cece we're going to sell ourselves to anyone who wants to have sex with two 15 year old girls.

**Cece & Rocky:** For CFAA!

**Cece:** Wait, do have to have sex with fat people.

**Rocky:** Cece!

**Cece:** What, I don't want to die while having sex with a fatty.

**Rocky:** We just have sex with anyone who has a lot of money and cute.

**Cece:** Wait.

**Rocky:** What now.

**Cece:** Do we need to have sex with women too.

**Rocky:** Yes Rocky. I did said anyone.

Cece and Rocky head out in search of a perfect spot to meet anyone looking for a fuck.


	2. Chapter 2: The Owner

_**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated. Is just I've been busy and lazy. I have so much homework and work. I plan on just re-uploading the story sometime in the future, the entire story.**_

It took an entire week for Cece and Rocky to find the perfect spot. It's close to a strip club, porn shop, and a bar.

**Rocky:** Wow, a strip club, porn shop, and a bar right next to each other.

**Cece: **And what's really weird is that they're all close to the harbor.

**Rocky: **Come on let's go in the strip club first.

Rocky and Cece walk in the strip club. When they entered, everyone stared at them as they walk around.

**Cece: **Rocky I'm scared.

**Rocky: **Lets go talk to some people.

Rocky and Cece walk up to a stripper, wearing a slutty cop costume.

**Rocky: **Hi, is the owner of the strip club in his office.

**Stripper: **No.

**Cece: **Do you know where he his.

**Stripper: **_She _is standing in right front of you.

**Rocky: **Wait you're the owner. I thought you were a stripper.

**Stripper:** I just love wearing slutty costumes. Oh, I'm also the owner of the porn shop and the bar.

**Cece: **Wow you own all 3.

**Stripper:** Yes. My name is Elene Sanderson.

**Cece: **Hi, my name is Cece Jones.

**Rocky: **Hi, my name is Rocky Blue.

**Elene Sanderson: **Why are 2 very hot underage girls doing at a strip club. Wait let me guess. Both of you are here to have sex with men and women. Am I right or wrong?

**Rocky:** How do you know.

**Elene Sanderson:** Look around. All my workers are underage or college girls trying to get a quick buck. Come into my office.

Rocky, Cece, and Elene walk across the club and climb up stairs, next to the bathrooms, to the 3rd floor. Elene's office is the last room on the right.

**Elene Sanderson: **Take a sit.

There are three chairs one on the left, middle, and right. Rocky sits on the chair to the right. Cece sits in the middle chair.

**Elene Sanderson: **You girls want my permission to stand outside seducing people.

**Cece: **Yeah!

**Elene Sanderson: **On one condition.

**Rocky:** What would that be.

Elene stands up goes to the shelf next to the door. She grabs a strap-on behind 5 middle books.


End file.
